meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gazebo Drie Doring
Drie Doring Gazebo(VDM102) was born on September 29, 2004 in the large Drie Doring mob. His mother was Mabili, the group's long-term dominant female and his father was an unknown male. Gazebo stayed in his birth group to adulthood. He started to rove at a year of age and in December 2005, Gazebo left the Drie Doring for good. Frisky He then came across a group known as the Frisky and established himself as the dominant male. At the time the dominant female was Frascati, who had been the dominant female for a year. She mated with Gazebo and later gave birth to Bramley, Dusty, Wilfred, Toadflax and Apple on February 28, 2006. The next month a subordinate female named Bootle, who was the daughter of Frascati, gave birth to a litter of four pups. Whether Gazebo was the father or not is unknown. Frascati died in Janaury 2007 and her daughter, Bootle, became the new dominant female. Gazebo was then fitted with a radio collar. In October 2007, two males called Fable and Clinton Baptiste left the group. On December 8-10, 2007 Bottle gave birth to Allegro, Crochet, Quaver and Dolce. On March 2, 2008 Bootle gave birth to four pups, VFF140, VFF141, Black Jack and Spiderpig, after killing Bunty's litter. In April 2008 VFF141 was killed and in June 2008 VFF140 was killed. On August 18, 2008 Bootle gave birth to another litter Athena, Phoenix, Zoltan and Savannah. On November 4, 2008 Bootle gave birth to VFF149, Kuna Yala, Tepezcuintle and Pachamanca. On January 22, 2009 Bootle gave birth to Merlot, Cabernet, Sauvignon, Shiraz and Muscat. In March 2009, Bootle aborted her next litter. On September 15, 2009 Bootle gave birth to Banter, Mofo, Dinkster and Willis. On December 3, 2009 Bootle gave birth to Fedotenko, Malkin, Talbot, Fleury and Gonchar. Gazebo and Bootle led the Frisky until February 2010 when Bootle died. It was now that his life was about to take a drastic change. His eldest daughter Quaver had taken over as the dominate female in Bootle's place and Gazebo maintained his position as the dominant male. Quaver or Crochet gave birth to a mixed litter of four pups in March. Gazebo's offspring, Tepezcuintle and Spiderpig, both disappared in April 2010 while Gonchar and Fedotenko were predated in the same month. Gazebo soon started to go roving now that he lost his mate and by August 2010, he was absent from the group. September brought the same routine. Gazebo roved 11 times that month and, along with a couple of his sons, he was absent in September again. Despite taking to roving frequently, Gazebo would typically return to his group and see off any rovers. The Frisky showed signs of disease in late 2010 and early 2011, but Gazebo managed to survive. Many of the oldest males had succumded to the disease while Quaver evicted most of the oldest females. The Frisky were low in numbers and in June, Gazebo when roving with the remaining oldest males. During their absence, a group of new Drie Doring males joined the group. Gazebo was not seen since he left and was considered Last Seen in June 2011. He had been the dominant male of the Frisky for five years. Gazebo's Offspring February 28, 2006: Bramley, Dusty, Wilfred, Toadflax and Apple, mothered by Frascati December 8-10, 2007: Allgro, Crochet, Quaver and Dolce, mothered by Bootle March 2, 2008: Mojo, Stevie Wonder, Black Jack and Spiderpig, mothered by Bootle August 18, 2008: Athena, Phoenix, Zoltan and Savannah, mothered by Bootle November 4, 2008: VFFF149, Kuna Yala, Tepezcuintle, and Pachamanca, mothered by Bootle January 22, 2009: Merlot, Cabernet, Sauvignon, Shiraz, and Muscat, mothered by Bootle September 15, 2009: Banter, Mofo, Dinkster and Willis, mothered by Bootle December 3, 2009: Fedotenko, Malkin, Talbot, Fleury and Gonchar, mothered by Bootle Links Drie Doring Mob Frisky Mob Bootle Frisky Category:Drie Doring meerkats Category:Frisky meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats